Percy and the Lavender Engine (1955)
Percy and the Lavender Engine is the spoof of Disney’s animated classic lady and the tramp Cast *peter Sam (Thomas and friends) as puppy lady *Percy the Small Engine (Thomas and friends) as adult lady *BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel (Thomas and friends) as the tramp *Dumbo (1941/2019) as jock *Duck the Great Western Engine (Thomas and friends) as trusty *Trent (total drama) as Jim dear *Gwen (total drama) as darling *Milo (Tweenies) as junior *Nightmare Moon (mlp fim) as aunt Sarah *Nia (Thomas and Friends) (Thomas and friends: big worlds big adventures) and Zira (the lion king 2) as si and am *Rick Blaine and Captain Louis Renault (Casablanca) as Tony and joe *Bambi (young) as mr busy the beaver *Oliver the Great Western Engine (Thomas and friends) as toughy *Alejandro (total drama) as English bulldog *James Bond (Sean Connery) as boris *Skarloey(Thomas and friends) as Pedro *Cody (Total Drama) (total drama) as dachsie *Daisy the Diesel Railcar (Thomas and friends) as peg *Shere Khan (the jungle book 2016) as the rat *bull (Thomas and friends) as stray dog *James Bond (roger Moore) as the doctor *Stu Pickles (rugrats) as the policeman *Chris McLean (total drama) as the professor *ponies (my little pony: friendship is magic) as chickens *Iago (Aladdin) as parrot *Whiff the Garbage Engine Lady the Magical Engine Mavis the Quarry Diesel and Abigail the stiesel engine (OC) (Thomas and friends) as lady and tramps puppies Scenes *percy and the BoCo part 1 - main titles (Bella Notte) *percy and the BoCo part 2 - peace on Earth/peter Sam *percy and the BoCo part 3 - peter Sam to bed *percy and the BoCo part 4 - Sunday/the tiger/morning paper *percy and the BoCo part 5 - percy talks to dumbo and duck/ “It's Trent” *percy and the BoCo part 6 - what a day/breakfast at ricks *percy and the BoCo part 7 - warning/breakout/Snob Hill *percy and the BoCo part 8 - a wee bairn/Percy meets Rosie *percy and the BoCo part 9 - countdown to b-day *percy and the BoCo part 10 - what is a baby/la la lu *percy and the BoCo part 11 - going away/ aunt nightmare moon *percy and the BoCo part 12 - “the African toon song” *percy and the BoCo part 13 - the chains/percy puffs off/wrong side of the tracks *percy and the BoCo part 14 - though the zoo *percy and the BoCo part 15 - bambi the busy fawn/a log puller *percy and the BoCo part 16 - wheeloose and collar free/Bella Notte (date version) *percy and the BoCo part 17 - the next morning/chasing ponies/caught by Auric goldfinger *percy and the BoCo part 18 - the pound “She's a Lavender Engine” *percy and the BoCo part 19 - The Proposal/percy’s Shame *percy and the BoCo part 20 - the tiger returns/Rosie vs Shere Khan/Falsely Accused *percy and the BoCo part 21 - Trent and Gwen return home/duck on the trail *percy and the BoCo part 22 - visitors/Domestic Life/peace on earth (finale) *percy and the BoCo part 23 - end credits (nobody does it better) gallery D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as puppy lady ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as adult lady ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie as the tramp Dumbo2.png|Dumbo as jock Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as trusty Trent.jpg|Trent as Jim Dear Gwen_Gruvias_Rank.png|Gwen as Darling C592E330-03ED-4EDE-90CB-CCAB9E53AE09.jpeg|Milo as Jim junior NightmareMoon.png|Nightmare moon as aunt Sarah Nia the African Tank Engine.png|Nia as si Zira.png|Zira as am 29152BC5-4582-456C-B4CD-00AC65C35174.jpeg|Rick Blaine as Tony Claude Rains Casablanca.PNG|Captain Louis Renault as joe Bambi snow.jpg|Bambi as mr busy the beaver Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as toughy Alejandro arrived.png|Alejandro as English bulldog 3B575520-4D4C-45D9-8A8B-BA6F280805D6.jpeg|James Bond (Sean Connery) as Boris Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Pedro CodyTD.jpg|Cody as dachsie Daisy(episode)15.png|Daisy as peg Junglebook2016 sherekhan 3 by giuseppedirosso-daflh9e.jpg|Shere Kahn as the rat TTTE Bull.png|Bull as stray dog that chases lady Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoofs Category:Lady and the Tramp Movie Spoof Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Category:Trents gang spoofs Category:Thomas parodies Category:Spoofs where trent is the star Category:Spoofs where stu pickles is the villain Category:Spoofs featuring BoCo